Hula hoops have been widely used for they are fit for both the young and the old and furthermore requires no additional equipment for use and takes up only very limited space. People play with hula hoops for entertainment, exercise and most likely for losing weight. Conventional hula hoops are simply a hoop to be rotated around the waist portion of the human body by the player. The player has to count the number of turns by himself or herself in order to know how many turns or how long (by using an additional timer) that he or she has played. Furthermore, since conventionally, the hula hoop is generally used only by simple rotation around the player's waist, long term playing or repeatedly playing with the hula hoop may become very boring, resulting in loss of interest in continuing to play with the hula hoop.
Besides, for those attempting to lose weight by using the hula hoop, heretofore, there is no way to indicate how much energy (how many calories) has been consumed in using the hula hoop.
Thus, it is desirable to improve the conventional hula hoop in order to overcome the problems encountered by the hula hoop users so that using the hula hoop may become a more interesting exercise.